


What Marceline Was Missing

by DinoAshie (PsychicSharpie)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicSharpie/pseuds/DinoAshie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is really short, sorry. But I might be making more one shots of this pairing in the future.</p><p>We'll see.</p></blockquote>





	What Marceline Was Missing

"Urgh!" Marceline groaned out loud, throwing the first thing she could grab against the wall in pented anger. She flopped on the hard couch she never actually sat or rested on and sighed.

"This is totally uncomfortable," she mumbled to herself. She pushed it aside however and closed her eyes, remembering yesterday's events.

_"If that's Princess Bubblegum's shirt, what are you missing Marceline?" Finn asked, turning towards Marceline, who adorned a blank face as so many thoughts, memories and regrets flowed into her head what seemed like a million miles a second."_

"What am I missing?" Marceline mumbled to herself in a sarcastic, slightly angry tone. "What I'm missing is that surprisingly irresistible, pink nerd..." She sighed and felt her throat dry a bit, trying hard to keep her tears back.

"Oh Bonnibel..." she sighed. "I-I like you but... I'm-" she didn't bother holding her tears back any longer, just letting them pool over her face.

"...I'm just your problem..."

This was the Marceline no one ever saw, and she wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want anyone to see her in her weak moments, to see her pained. This was honestly one of the moments Marceline wished she would disappear and never have to deal with this kind of pain again. But she knows all to well that can't happen.

"I'm just your problem, Bonnie, we all know it..." she said, letting herself succumb into sleep, letting all of her troubles disappear temporarily as she drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, sorry. But I might be making more one shots of this pairing in the future.
> 
> We'll see.


End file.
